Afterlife (episode)
Afterlife is the sixteenth episode of the second season of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Synopsis As Robert Gonzales makes his move, Coulson must do whatever it takes to protect the future of S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile Skye’s journey to control her powers takes a surprising turn when she meets the enigmatic Inhuman named Lincoln. Plot Skye awakens two days after the events at the Retreat in the Inhuman settlement called Afterlife, where Lincoln Campbell uses his medical knowledge to give Skye an acupuncture treatment to stabilize her body's chemistry after Terrigenesis. Though Skye asks Gordon to let her friends know that she was alright, he says that he needs permission from the elders to do something like that. Campbell offers to teach her how to control her powers, but Skye is reluctant in displaying them. Meanwhile, Coulson and Hunter steal a car from Honest Eddie's Car Dealership. They drive to the Retreat and set up there, salvaging a security camera from the debris Skye's shockwave left. The tape shows Skye blowing away two agents, and a man appearing in a blue flash and teleporting her away. Coulson expresses his shock and disbelief over S.H.I.E.L.D. and Skye, before making a plan. Coulson sets off an alarm that informs Robert Gonzales of his location and tells Lance Hunter that with the coming back-up, they are capturing a Quinjet. Though the plan did not go as smoothly as Hunter would have liked, the back-up, Michael Peterson, does arrive and they procure a vehicle. Meanwhile, Melinda May is offered a position on Gonzales' board of leaders in his faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons work together and Fitz is able to steal the Toolbox from the Playground. In Afterlife, Skye learns that Raina is there also and confronts her, wanting revenge for the death of Antoine Triplett. Skye is stopped by Jiaying, the leader of the settlement. Jiaying does not reveal that she is Skye's mother, but does offer to be her mentor in training in how to use her powers. Later, Jiaying sees Calvin Zabo and thanks him for keeping his promise to reunite her with their daughter, but she says that he is not permitted to see Skye. Coulson reveals the next step to his plan to take back S.H.I.E.L.D.: recruit Grant Ward. Cast Main Cast: *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse Guest Stars: *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo *Henry Simmons as Agent Alphonso Mackenzie *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying *Jamie Harris as Gordon *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell *Ruth Negga as Raina *Stoney Westmoreland as Honest Eddie *Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *Craig Johnson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Leader *John Forest as Robbie (uncredited) Appearances Locations *South Carolina **Honest Eddie's Car Dealership *Afterlife *Playground *Retreat *S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy (mentioned) *China (mentioned) *Cincinnati, Ohio (mentioned) **Cincinnati Memorial Hospital (mentioned) *Kree City (mentioned) *Bahrain (mentioned) *Triskelion (mentioned) *Mexico (mentioned) *Chicago, Illinois (mentioned) Events *S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War **Ambush at the Retreat **Attack on the Playground (mentioned) **Chase of Skye (mentioned) *Resurrection of Phil Coulson (mentioned) *Rescue in Bahrain (mentioned) *World War II (mentioned) *HYDRA Uprising (mentioned) Items *I.C.E.R. *Toolbox *Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier *Quake Gauntlets *Electronic Battering Ram *Holocom *Howling Commando Gear **Holographic Cards *Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant *Forearm Rocket Launcher *Cybertek Prosthetic Leg *S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard *Terrigen Mist (mentioned) *Diviner (mentioned) *GH.325 (mentioned) *Vibranium (mentioned) * (mentioned) Vehicles *Bus *Quinjet *Jeep *S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV *''Iliad'' * Sentient Species *Humans *Inhumans *Kree (mentioned) Creatures * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson's Faction **Robert Gonzales' Faction *Strategic Scientific Reserve (logo) *HYDRA (mentioned) *Howling Commandos (mentioned) Mentioned *Terrigenesis *Index *Tomas Calderon *Anne Weaver *Nick Fury *Hulk *Vin-Tak *Antoine Triplett *Robert Gonzales' Father *List *Grant Ward *'' '' * * * Trivia *Lance Hunter compares himself and Phil Coulson to and the . In the 1969 film , the Sundance Kid was portrayed by Robert Redford. Videos Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 2x16 Promo "Afterlife" (HD) References External Links * * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episodes